In the related art, a grille shutter device that regulates a flow rate of air that flows into an engine room is known.
A grille shutter device in JP 2016-97890A (Reference 1) includes a frame having a rectangular frame shape, a movable fin that is rotatably supported by the frame, and a lower absorber that is provided to absorb a load produced during collision of a vehicle. The frame has a lower frame that configures a lower side portion of the frame and that is attached to the lower absorber so that its surface is a smooth continuation of an upper surface of the lower absorber.
A grille shutter in Reference 1 is attached to an upper bumper reinforcement in an upper frame that configures an upper side portion of the frame. Therefore, a frame area of the frame, that is, a flow channel of air is narrow.
Thus, a need exists for a grille shutter device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.